


Home is wherever I'm with you

by maraDano_2802



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot, Teacher Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraDano_2802/pseuds/maraDano_2802
Summary: después de un largo día de trabajo, no hay nada mejor que llegar a casa con la persona que ama.





	Home is wherever I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrar esta historia también en Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/rUmTQa4NUZ
> 
> El título de la historia está basada en la canción de edward sharpe and the magnetic zeros "Home"
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: esta historia fue escrita en al menos dos horas y posiblemente contenga una que otra falta de ortografía

Subió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso del edificio donde se encontraba su departamento. Hoy de pura casualidad el elevador no estaba funcionando y su casero dijo que no lo iban a reparar hasta dentro de tres días. 

Estaba agotado. Y no por lo que ha subido de escalares; estaba agotado porque el día de hoy les hizo una prueba a sus alumnos y se quedó a revisarla por más de tres horas, también estaba agotado porque alguien se había quedado con su lugar de estacionamiento en el edificio y tuvo que aparcar a una cuadra de ahí. También había tenido una mala noche porque su pareja había trabajado hasta tarde en la madrugada y el no podía dormir sin alguien a su lado, por lo que solo tuvo como tres horas de sueño y un día muy ocupado. 

Él solo quería llegar ya a casa y dormir un poco antes de la cena. También quería un baño de burbujas, pero eso sería después de la cena y de la colada, su ropa se estaba amontonando y pronto se quedaría sin calcetines. 

Al llegar al fin a la puerta de su departamento soltó un suspiro y recargó su frente en ella. Estaba en su destino y solo necesitaba sacar las llaves de su bolsillo para finalmente entrar y descansar. En cuanto metió las manos a su bolsillo del pantalón para sacar las llaves notó algo. Las llaves no estaban ahí; Kyungsoo soltó un suspiro para luego renegar por lo bajo y comenzar a esculcar todos los bolsillos que tenía su pantalón y chaqueta hasta que después de unos dos minutos y golpear su frente, recordó que había puesto sus llaves en su maletín. 

Al tomar las llaves hizo un ruido de victoria y alzó su puño al aire, en cuanto abrió la puerta recogió el maletín que había tirado al suelo y de pura casualidad se encontró con su vecino de al lado. Su nombre era Taeyong, un joven universitario que se estaba especializando en danza. El chico se había mudado unos meses antes que el y su pareja, cuando recién había entrado a la universidad, ahora en el presente el chico ya iba en último año y se había acostumbrado a sus peculiares vecinos. 

Kyungsoo se aclaró la garganta y saludó a Taeyong con un hola mientras sacudía su mano. 

-Buenas tardes hyung- saludó el chico mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia al mayor.

-Buenas tardes Taeyong-ah ¿Recogiendo el correo?- El menor asintió mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su mayor.

-Sí ¿Llegando apenas del trabajo?- Kyungsoo soltó un bufido mientras asentía -Día duro ¿Eh?- El mayor volvió a asentir mientras dejaba caer sus hombros hacía abajo -bueno, entonces no te detendré más- el menor le regaló otra sonrisa que hizo que Kyungsoo le sonriera de regreso automáticamente -mandale un saludo a Chanyeol hyung de mi parte y dile que Doyoung quiere la revancha de la última vez que jugaron al poker- el más joven se despidió de Soo mientras entraba a su departamento.

El mayor que había quedado en frente a su puerta aún abierta, al fin pudo entrar y al hacerlos dejó sus cosas en el sofá de su sala junto con su chaqueta, primero se quitó los zapatos en la puerta para después acomodarlos en su lugar. Ya libre de todas sus cargas miró alrededor y observó su hogar. Su departamento no era tan grande; tenía dos habitaciones, la principal tenía un baño completo mientras el otro era un medio baño y se encontraba entre la segunda habitación y el área designada a la lavandería. La sala y el comedor estaban uno al lado del otro y la cocina solo quedaba dividida por una isla en la cual estaban colocadas dos sillas altas. Lo que más le gustan de su hogar era precisamente eso, su cocina. Aunque era pequeña, está completa y perfectamente acomodada y diseñada. No va a negar que parte de la decisión de comprar ese departamento tenía que ver con el diseño de la cocina y también el de su habitación. 

Después de soltar un suspiro regresó su mirada al comedor, pero más precisamente al bulto que estaba sentado en una de las sillas con una laptop frente a él. Su querido esposo Chanyeol. 

Había conocido a Chanyeol cuando ambos estaban en preparatoria, el más bajo estaba en primer grado cuando se conocieron. Justo eran los primeros días de clase y Soo ya se había metido en problemas al chocar con un tipo gigante de espalda ancha y orejas grandes. O al menos eso pensaba él. Pero resultó ser un oso de peluche de más de 1.80.

Chanyeol había sido la persona más linda que había conocido en su vida. Era tan atento, dulce, gracioso y otras cualidades más que hicieron que al poco tiempo Soo cayera enamorado de el mayor. 

Habían empezado su relación de manera formal en el último año de preparatoria de Chanyeol, a principio de año el menor decidió que no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía y se le declaró al mayor, él esperaba no ser correspondido, pero al final fue una sorpresa cuando el mayor lo atrajo a él y le dió el beso más dulce que alguna vez hubiese tenido. Su relación era de las más conocidas en su escuela, queridos por unos y envidiados por otros, sus familiares no les tenían mucha fe, pues según ellos el que ambos fueran polos opuestos haría que discutieran mucho y el amor se les iría en algún momento. 

Pero no fue así, demostraron que a pesar de la distancia (Chanyeol yendo a la universidad) y de los obstáculos (celos, un mal horario y la escuela) ellos eran fuertes y su amor también. 

Cuando Kyungsoo estaba en su último semestre de la universidad, Chanyeol le pidió matrimonio diciendo "Tu me pediste ser tu novio, yo te pido que seas mi esposo"

Realmente la situación fue toda una anécdota, pero esa es historia para otro día. 

Volviendo al presente, Chanyeol seguía discutiendo en voz baja con su computadora, renegando sobre líneas y estúpidas puertas. Cuando Kyungsoo terminó de caminar hacia el comedor pudo observar que era lo que tenía tan estresado a su querido esposo. Chanyeol estaba trabajando en un plano. Su querido esposo había estudiado arquitectura en la universidad y ahora trabajaba como arquitecto y diseñador en una empresa contratista.

Habían días como este, donde su amado esposo entraba en una pequeña crisis. Soo le llamaba el berrinche semanal de Chanyeol. no malentiendan a Kyungsoo, él amaba a su esposo y entendía completamente el estrés por el que el más alto estaba pasando pues había estado a su lado cuando en la universidad los proyectos lo inundaban y no descansaba hasta que el menor lo obligaba o hasta que sentía que su cerebro se estaba secando. aun así, el ver un hombre adulto de 27 años que mide al menos 1.86 hacer pucheros y renegar como un niño de 7 años era muy gracioso y a la vez lindo. 

-¿qué está mal?- preguntó kyungsoo 

-el plano- contestó chanyeol con su voz ronca -tengo que entregarlo mañana pero siento que aun le falta algo- gruñó el mayor para luego tallar sus ojos, se veía cansado. así como el no había dormido, sabía que su esposo tampoco había descansado el día de ayer, mas ademas el estres de su trabaja, posiblemente yeol estaba agotado tanto físico como mentalmente.

Soo se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la cabeza, al separarse vio como el mayor hacía un puchero que ocasionó que el soltara una risa por lo bajo. el menor caminó hacia la cocina y de la alacena tomó una taza que colocó en la isla de la cocina, tomó la tetera y la llenó de agua para después ponerla en la estufa, ahora él es el que estaba recargado en la isla de la cocina mientras esperaba que el agua en la tetera hirviera. mientras eso pasaba se quedó observando detenidamente a su esposo; yeol era un hombre muy apuesto, recuerda lo popular que fue en la preparatoria y en la universidad, todo lo contrario a él. ahora ambos habían madurado más, ambos sin duda eran apuestos, pero para kyungsoo yeol era como un hermoso girasol.

-me estas viendo tal cual un acosador- la voz del mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos -¿estás bien? te vez cansado- soo asintió mientras le regala una sonrisa a yeol

-estoy bien, hoy fue un dia largo, pero ahora ya estoy en casa- chanyeol le regaló una sonrisa para después regresar su mirada su computadora y seguir con su trabajo.

unos minutos después la tetera comenzó a silbar y el puso toda su atención a ella y al té que estaba por preparar. después de terminar el té de vainilla para su esposo, kyungsoo tomó un banco que tenia escondido y subió en el para así bajar un jarrón lleno de galletas. de pronto escucho un bufido seguido de una risa burlona que hizo dirigir su mirada a la persona frente a él.

-¿qué es tan gracioso?- yeol se mordió su labio inferior mientras miraba a su esposo arriba de un banquito para estar mas alto.

-tú- contestó sin mas, logrando que soo le arrojara una galleta. chanyeol hizo un puchero -¡no las tires! siempre las escondes y no puedo comerlas cuando quiero- renegó chanyeol sonando como un niño pequeño. kyungsoo sonrió enternecido y luego negó con la cabeza. su esposo era tan bello.

-¡yah! deja de renegar y fruncir el ceño, te volverás viejo demasiado pronto- Soo comenzó a servir galletas en un plato y colocando el plato junto con la taza de té en una bandeja y caminó hacia el comedor donde colocó la bandeja y tomó asiento al lado de yeol -¿Sabes? a veces pienso que no te digo lo mucho que te amo- recargó su cabeza en el hombro del más alto y cerró sus ojos. la respiración de yeol lo estaba relajando y el estaba tan cansado que no se sorprendería si se quedaba dormido de repente. -eres el hombre más increíble del mundo y no importa que tan horrible sea mi dia, si estoy a tu lado todo se vuelve 10 veces mejor y me siento tan cálido y protegido... no importa nada, mientras estés conmigo cualquier lugar es mi hogar.- la voz de kyungsoo cada vez era más baja y lenta.

chanyeol sintió como la respiración de su esposo comenzaba a ralentizarse y giró su rostro hacia el para encontrarlo profundamente dormido y relajado. chanyeol sintió como algo florecía en su pecho y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. el tener a soo así a su lado lograba que todo su estrés y cansancio desaparecieran. dejó un beso en la frente de su esposo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

\- yo tambien te amo como no tienes una idea, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres mi mejor amigo, mi luz, eres mi hogar y espero que nunca dudes de ello.- chanyeol pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposo y lo recargó en su pecho, unos minutos mas asi y luego lo llevaría a la cama para descansar bien, los planos podían esperarlo por unas horas más.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada me presento. Mi nombre es Daniela y llevo dos años sin publicar algo en cualquier plataforma.
> 
> Vaya que es un tiempo eh. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado la historia, es la primera vez que escribo sobre este shipp y de hecho en general es mi primer fanfic referente al K-pop, literalmente tengo en este mundo musical desde el 2012 y nunca había escrito sobre algún grupo, así que es un placer para mí escribir sobre este par. 
> 
> Sinceramente no soy Chansoo shipper, de hecho soy multi, pero esta historia siento que encaja con estos dos. 
> 
> Les cuento que esta historia está basada en un sueño que tuve durante el verano. Obviamente no era Chanyeol el de mi sueño, pero la persona de mi sueño es más alta que yo por al menos 10 cm. Y también reniega por cualquier cosa. 
> 
> Creo que eso es todo de mi parte, agradezco sus votos y comentarios. 
> 
> Eso es todo de mi parte, me despido y muchos besos.


End file.
